Mengigau?
by Tazkya19
Summary: Hanya kisah Fang yang mengigau akibat main game samalaman. Sho-ai alert! Other warn inside. #MoBFaFB2015 Prompt33 Prompt4 Prompt57


_Warning: FangxBoboiboy, Sho-ai alert, Author newbie, ending ga enak, kebanyakan basa-basi, OOC (oke OOC super), de el el~_

 _._

 _._

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy, Fang & Gopal © Animonsta Studios**

 _._

 _._

 _Dedicated for **Melodious of BoyFang and FangBoy 2015**_

 ** _[Prompt 33 : Dreamer; Prompt 4 : Doughnut; Prompt 57 : Kiss]_**

 _._

 _._

 _Happy reading, don't like don't read!_

.

.

.

Fang murid pertama yang datang ke kelas, dan tak lama kemudian Gopal datang. Bocah gempal itu segera tertidur begitu duduk di kursinya.

Fang menopang dagunya pada tangannya, berusaha untuk menjaga image-nya dengan tidak tertidur di kelas.

Ini semua karena Boboiboy dan Gopal yang mengajaknya bermain game semalaman.

Boboiboy sudah mulai terbiasa tidur lebih sedikit karena Boboiboy Api yang kerap kali muncul ketika dia tidur. Sedangkan Gopal ... Anak itu sih tidak malu-malu tidur di kelas.

"Hai Fang!" Boboiboy duduk di kursinya, menghadap Fang. "Kamu pasti ngantuk karena semalam ya?" Ucapnya sembari tertawa.

Fang tidak menjawab, dirinya sudah setengah ke alam mimpi.

"Dasar. Lebih baik aku makan donat coklatku saja." Boboiboy mengambil donat dari tasnya, membuka bungkusnya dan mulai memakannya.

"Donat... Lobak... Merah?"

Boboiboy berhenti mengunyah. Ditatapnya Fang heran. "Ini donat meses, bukan donat lobak merah," ujar Boboiboy. Dilanjutkannya menggigit donat itu.

"Donat... Lobak... Merah... Ku!"

Fang tiba-tiba mencondongkan badannya ke arah Boboiboy.

"Jangan... Di... Makan!"

Boboiboy terlalu heran dan tidak mengerti apa-apa hingga merasakan bibirnya ditubruk sesuatu yang kenyal.

Ya ampun! BIBIR FANG!

"Fangh!" Boboiboy mencoba mendorong Fang, namun Fang malah mencengkram tangannya pada bahu Boboiboy.

"Kembhalikhan... Donatkhu!" Fang mengulum bibir Boboiboy. Boboiboy membelalakkan matanya ketika Fang menekankan bibirnya lebih dalam.

"Akh!" Boboiboy memekik ketika Fang menggigit bibirnya. Dia memekik tertahan ketika Fang memasukkan lidahnya.

Spontan, Boboiboy berusaha mendorong lidah Fang agar keluar dari mulutnya. Potongan donat yang sedang ada di dalam mulut Boboiboy ikut terdorong.

Fang malah menggeliutkan lidahnya. Nampaknya Fang berusaha untuk menciduk potongan donat pada mulut Boboiboy, namun karena kedua lidah terus bergerak potongan itu hanya teraduk-aduk.

Fang menggerakkan ujung lidahnya ke langit-langit mulut Boboiboy, berhasil memerangkap potongan donat itu. Ujung lidahnya menyapu langit-langit mulut Boboiboy.

Fang mengeluarkan lidahnya sekaligus potongan donat tersebut dari mulut Boboiboy, kemudian ditelannya potongan itu.

"Adya lageh?" Tanya Fang tak jelas, kembali memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Boboiboy. Disapukan lidahnya ke seluruh mulut Boboiboy sekaligus memainkan lidah Boboiboy.

"Mmmpphh... Fangh... Lepaasshh..." Boboiboy berusaha berucap di sela-sela ciumannya. Paru-parunya butuh udara. Setetes saliva keluar dari ujung mulutnya.

"Manyah lageh donatnya?" Tanya Fang.

"Le- LEPASH!"

PLAKK!

Tamparan cukup keras mendarat pada pipi Fang, alhasil membuat ciumannya terlepas dan bocah berkamata itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

Yang terlihat olehnya adalah Boboiboy yang wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus dan tampak menahan tangis.

Fang mengerjap heran. "Apa-"

"KAU GILA FANG!"

Fang menatap Boboiboy yang lari keluar kelas dengan tatapan heran.

Ditatapnya Gopal yang mulutnya terbuka lebar. Oh, bocah itu sudah bangun rupanya.

"Hoi, Gopal! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Fang.

Gopal tersadar dari acara mari-menganga. "Kau..." Gopal menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Kau ciuman dengan Boboiboy."

Ganti mulut Fang yang menganga lebar.

Gopal mengangkat kameranya. "Dan sudah kufoto plus kurekam. Wuih, mahal nih."

"GOPAAALL!"

Sialan. Ngomong-ngomong itu ciuman pertama mereka.

.

.

.

END HAHAHA /digetok

Ini ff pertama saia yg di publish disini... Eits, jgn mikir yg nggak2, bukannya ff pertama aku langsung sho-ai, cmn yg di publish pertama disini aja, soalnya aku perlu publish buat event ._. Aku jarang kok bikin yg kek gini ._.

Ntar ku publish kado ultah buat Fang ama Yaya gpp ya? Telat sih tp gpp lah ._. Trs klo Yaya ga tau official apa nggak, tanggal 13 Mei ._.

Oke, hentikan notenya... Review please? ;w;


End file.
